1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of producing an astragalus membranaceus fermentation product obtained by fermenting a mixture including astragalus membranaceus, and the astragalus membranaceus fermentation product produced by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to stresses caused from the rapid changes in life of modern society, work, or personal relationships, more and more people are suffering from diseases such as blood circulation disorders, diabetes, cancer, neuralgia, or arthritis. Also, irregular eating habits and habits of eating fast food frequently caused deficiency of nutrients such as vitamins, fiber, or minerals, increasing the danger of various diseases. Thus, there is a growing interest in astragalus membranaceus, which is helpful in supplementing nutrients such as vitamins, fiber, or minerals and preventing various diseases.
Astragalus membranaceus is a leguminous perennial herbaceous plant, which contains useful components such as formononetin (C16H12O4), betaine (C5H11NO2), choline (C5H15NO2), isoliquiritigenin (C15H12O4), minerals, vitamins, fiber, etc., GABA (γ-Aminobutyric acid) that reduces a blood pressure by working with, saponin having tonic effects, and flavonoide having anticancer effects. Flavonoide, in particular, is a representative component of astragalus membranaceus, which is a useful component providing not only anticancer effects but also other helpful functions such as blood sugar control or elimination of oxygen free radicals.
Korean Patent No. 0906074 discloses the manufacture of oriental medicinal healthy drinks based on various medicinal herbs including astragalus membranaceus. In most of the related art including astragalus membranaceus, the application range of astragalus membranaceus is limited in that astragalus membranaceus is used just as a traditional medicinal herb or an extract of astragalus membranaceus is produced and added to beverages or food. In addition, when astragalus membranaceus is boiled with water to drink it as tea or when it is mixed with food to be taken in, useful components of astragalus membranaceus which are in the form of polymer may not be easily absorbed into the human body.